


Alliance

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ellen's "interview" on the station, an ally offers herself up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

"I believe you."

"Excuse me?"

The two women appraised each other in the vast station complex shortly after Ripley's dishonorable inquest results.

"There are legends of those creatures in my culture," the woman said. "Diana Prince."

"Ellen Ripley." The smaller woman frowned. "There are?"

"Come with me, and tell me the details of your encounter, please? I want to be sure they will never prey on humanity again."

"Then I hope you have a ship and a few nukes, sister, because there's a planet that is a hatching ground waiting to happen." Ellen went with Diana, a new found bond emerging quickly.


End file.
